How this all came about
by BlackCat46
Summary: Has Trudy always hated Vera? What if they were best friends once? But one game of Truth or Dare went a bit off and so did one of the girls. (In this story, they're 13. M for underage drinking.) R&R, AU, O.O.C and some O.Cs. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

(**In this Trudy and Vera are 13 and best friends. Trudy goes by her given name. M for underage drinking.**)

(Trudy.)

V~ What ya wanna do tonight?

G~ Uh. I'm up to my ears in homework and I don't wanna do that and parents keep nagging me to do it. You pick, I chose last night.

V~ What about that new club four blocks from here?

G~ Oh, yeah Dancing Dreams. We could go there. Should we go shopping first?

V~ Yeah, cool. So the second you get a free moment, kill the CCTV and skit down the pipes, yo?

G~ Yo. I'd better sort out my room first. Mum's gonna flip out if I leave without tidying up after myself. :P

V~ Uh, me too. I hate tidying up. Wish I had a PA.

G~ Ditto.

"GERTRUDE, YOU'D BETTER BE TIDYING THAT PIT OF YOURS!" Mum's scream echoed.

"Yeah, Mum!" I shrieked back, trying to make sure she heard me. I whizzed about, putting my clean clothes in the wardrobe and the dirty ones in the wash basket. Then I made my very messy bed up and put all my videos back in the cases and on the shelves.

I had to shove all my books back in alphabetical order, and organise my makeup table. That was over with in minutes.

I screamed "DONE IT, MUM!" Then I murmured "And if you don't believe me, come have a look."

Then I killed my security cameras and shot round to Vera's. I knew Vera's mum well enough. She knew to tell my mum that Vera and I had gone out for the evening and we'd be back well before midnight.

So Vera and I went shopping. Mum liked Vera and thought she was a good influence. Yeah right. We were bad influence on each other.

G~ V, I'm on my way round. Meet me on the corner?

V~ Heck yo. Meet you in five.

G~ Sweet. Your mum knows to tell mine that I'll be staying over with you tonight, yeah?

V~ She will in a sec.

G~ L.O.L.

V~ Yeah she knows. Right. You gonna buy new clothes and PJs?

G~ L.O.L, like we're gonna sleep! But yeah, if we need props.

We met on the corner. We went to the shops and bought new clothes and shoes special for clubbing. Then we changed in Vera's room, then her mum smiled as we left. We said we were going to a disco and she let us out.

We went to the newest club. It was beautiful inside, a heavenly mixture of midnight glitzy blue and sea green glitz and sky blue. The lights pulsed and loud music blasted out. This place was so awesome. We danced and had fun. We'd been taking dance classes since we were two. We have skills in dance that nobody else did.

Then after about four or five hours of dancing we got thirsty. And because we looked so much older than we were, we got our vodkas. And it was nice. We had several before we danced some more.

And two hours went by until we needed another drink. So we had about ten more drinks. Whatever.

At 7 in the morning, we went home, drunk and dizzy. We hadn't slept and we looked like wrecks. Vera's mum laughed.

"You two kids got seriously drunk, didn't you? Oh, God, you're classic."

Vera's brother came up from the cellar and handed us each a can.

"Here y'are, ladies. This'll knock you both out. We'll tell Mrs Walker that you girls had a very late night snacking and playing Would You Rather and singing and that you can stay for the weekend. But we won't tell her that you two went out clubbing and got yourselves beyond drunk."

I laughed dizzily. Vera said "Ta, Damien. That's well nice of ya."

"Any time, kiddos. Watching you two stagger about like that's more than enough reward."

We went upstairs and fell asleep, sprawled across Vera's bed in the weirdest position. My head was over her left ankle and her head was in an open drawer. Her left arm was tangled in the bed frame and her right was hanging over the edge of the bed.

My right arm was across her ribs and my left arm was stuck between the bed frame and the mattress. My right leg was twisted and my left leg was under me. Her right leg was over my eyes.

We looked crazy, but we'd passed out. Thank gosh it was a double.

When we woke, we had massive headaches. We just took pain killers and dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

Damien and Vera's older sister Jasmine said "Aw, look, the kids are up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. We're up. Ta, Damien, for the painkillers you left for us. You really saved us from a headache."

Jasmine cracked up. "They weren't painkillers, they were vitamins! You haven't got a headache because you didn't drink that much. Should be me. My mates and I get drunk at least once a month. It's not just vodka, it's all sorts. We're way out when we get back."

Damien laughed "Heck yeah. I do and all. Sometimes Minnie and I go out with our mates and have a party and come home raving mad drunk."

I rolled my eyes again, expressively.

"Y'know, my parents have no idea that we even went to that club. If they knew that either of us had drank over 199 vodkas in 11 hours, we'd be in boxes that go six feet under the earth quicker than you could blink."

"Look, right, they're never gonna know that you two have had so much alcohol, you passed out on V's bed in the awkwardest position I've ever seen."

"Well I woke up with her leg over my eyes. If that could have been any worse, don't let me know."

Jasmine smiled. "You could have been in a _way_ more awkward position, girls."

"Ugh!" We shuddered at the thought, then Vera threatened to punch Jasmine for that.

"You'd die here and now if Gertrude wasn't here."

"Why if she wasn't here?" Jasmine questioned.

"Because I don't want her to get her hands dirty. And she's not helping me lug your body outta here."

I stepped in. "OK, no, no. That's enough. Nobody's gonna die yet. They'll only die if they do something way worse and then it'll be at my hands."

Damien yelled "TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!"

Vera, Jasmine and I screamed "NO!" And we screamed it loudly.

Ms D came in.

(Vera.)

Ugh, my stupid sis and bro. Could chuck them. Really hard off a high cliff. I won't, Mum'd flip. But I wanna.

Gertrude, however was chill on the exterior.

"On second thought, D, we will and I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to get your boombox, now, and I want you to sing Living La Vida Loca at the top of your voice-"

"Pfft, easy."

"-and you will sing it in the style of a rap artist that has a cold and he's drunk."

"Harder, but I can try it."

So he did, but that didn't go so well for him. He couldn't rap, he couldn't make his voice as thick as he needed to and his drunk voice sounded like he had a child's lisp.

We girls were dying of laughter. When Damien stopped, he picked on Jasmine.

"J-Mine! Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was confident and up for a laugh. I just wanted a laugh.

"I want you to put on your last Hallowe'en costume and then sing Barbie Girl at the top of your lungs and dancing on the table."

So Jasmine did that. Dressed as a demon pixie, she danced the routine of Aqua's Barbie Girl while she sang it, word-perfect.

Then Jasmine picked on my poor friend. I hated when she picked on me, but Gertrude, she had to be careful. She's not that innocent, but I don't want her upset by some hideous dare or embarrassing truth.

"Trude, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Her whisper sounded like a low squeak.

"How many guys have you kissed for more than 6 seconds?"

This was one she squirmed with. She just hadn't.

"I haven't..." She murmured, blushing.

I gave my brother and sister death glares, making them hold back on trying not to laugh and keep it away.

She picked Jasmine, as revenge.

"Jasmine, truth or dare?" She asked, sweetly.

"Dare." Jasmine was confident.

"OK. I dare you to run to the nearest field, smother your whole face in whatever animal muck you can find, then run back here and sing Britney Spears' Hit Me Baby One More Time, dancing on the kitchen counter, all while wearing stiletto heels."

We all stared at her, Jasmine in disgust, Damien in amusement and me in surprise and amusement.

"Gross, Gertrude." Jasmine gasped.

Damien laughed "Hilarious. Go on, Jazz, do it."

I said "You make her squirm, you pay the price. Go on."

Jasmine looked like she'd rather never eat another chocolate bar again (just cos she loves chocolate) than do the dare.

She gave her a sweet 'Revenge is mine and oh, boy, it is sweet!' smile. Jasmine groaned in further disgust but she had to do it.

So she did. I'll tell you this, she looked hilarious and smelt awful when she came back and sang that song. Eventually she was allowed to wash it off, but she didn't dare to pick on Trudy again. Scared she'd get another horrifying dare, probably.

She picked me. This was gonna be awful if I picked dare.

"V, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I grinned.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss Gertrude in the sense you would a boyfriend?" Jasmine was evil, but that just didn't work. Well, Gertrude looked horrified.

"Nah. She's my best friend, I love her, just not _in _love with her. So no." That made Jasmine look disappointed and my poor friend look relieved.

I picked on my brother. "D, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby sis."

" Right, I dare you to stand upside down for ten minutes and not say a word." I was a bit useless with dares. I knew how to make them squirm in embarrassment when Gertrude's not here, but I refuse to let her see those games.

He did it. We younger two sat there innocently. Jasmine looked like she was still sore over that dare. She's sweet, but that was a flash of her darkest side.

After ten minutes, Damien sat back down. By this time, my poor friend looked utterly horrified at herself.

"Excuse me, please." She had to leave the room. I felt so sorry for her.

(Trudy.)

I don't know why I did that to Jasmine. I mean, I'll wake up tomorrow with a blue eyeliner moustache and glasses and a blue eyeliner beard, fine. But what I did to her was just wrong. Very wrong. I got all my stuff together and wrote an apology note to Jasmine, then slipped out of Vera's house. I knew she had no security cameras, so I ran for it. I was alone and out of there.

I didn't go home.

I caught a train to Liverpool. There, I spent the night in a hotel, where people thought me to be a bit older than I am.

The next day, a boy around my own age found me.

"Hey, little miss." He looked friendly, but I couldn't be sure. He was tall, but not older than me, surely. A man and a woman and a tiny girl came over.

"Jazzy, Jazzy, guess what!" She tugged his sleeve impatiently.

"What is it, then, Mia?"

"I found penny in street!" She gabbled. This was one cute kid. And the sister was precious, too.

"Aw, did you? That's known to be good luck, Mia." He seemed like he'd make a really good dad someday.

The parents saw me watching. "What are you doing, hanging about? Get on with your business, stay out of ours."

I started off, walking past them. I tried not to look scared, but you look how you feel.

The boy told his parents what he'd seen, but I was already gone. That hadn't done me any favours at all. I was stuck. I was wandering about, lost. Well, I could fix ever being found again. I changed my mobile number and my appearance. I had over three thousand pounds in my purse, so I bought two faux-leather jackets, four pairs of stiletto heeled boots, several pairs of black skinny jeans and a lot of lacy tops and some faux-leather miniskirts and fishnet tights. I also bought makeup in the body shop.

I changed in a cubicle in a public loo. When I was through with myself, I looked at least 25. That was good enough for me. So I went about my business. Except I really had none.

(Vera.)

I went to my room, where Gertrude would be if she was upset. She'd be hiding. I searched the entire block looking for her. Then I had to tell my mum that she was missing.

"Mum, Gertrude's missing! She's done one! All her clothes are gone and she's nowhere on this block! I tried to call her, but her mobile's got an unobtainable signal!"

We got the cops out and told her mother. Well, Mr and Mrs Walker absolutely flipped out. They love their daughter more than life itself. Kind of touching how they completely flipped.

But now we had to find her at all costs. Where is she?

I stayed out all night, searching for my missing best friend.

Adverts if anyone had seen her popped up everywhere. But nobody rang. She'd disappeared completely.

Jasmine and Damien were in a right flap. They were so worried about her, thinking she might be dead.

(Trudy.)

I read the papers this morning. Apparently, my disappearance has worried everybody I know. I was scarily their most important find. That's what I intended to avoid. So I started going by my new name.

Trudy Ana Rehman. This was the start of a new life for me. So say goodbye to little Gertrude Anabel Walker and say hello to Trudy Ana Rehman.

.

.

.

**So was that any good? If you liked it, review. If you have any ideas, PM me. Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(6 years later. Still Trudy.)

I am now 19. I live in a boarding house called Anubis. There's a man who lives here and he only looks about twenty years older than me. If I was his age, we'd be married by now. I've lived here for a year already.

Maybe if I was married to him, he'd stop talking to the raven he keeps on his desk. He calls it Corbiere. I don't really like birds, they scare me. But this one's dead and grossly perfect in preservation.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Trudy, answer the door!" Victor called down to me. Of course.

I answered the door and a tiny boy with a mop of dark blonde hair and big blue eyes looked up at me. Honestly, he was tiny.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you lost?" I looked at this small boy. I knew we were supposed to be getting a child here, but I was at least expecting an 11 or 12 year old.

"This where mummy told me go." The child was so small.

"Is your name Jerome Clarke, my lovely?" I inquired, hoping he was. I'd love to keep this child.

"Yes, miss." He looked over his shoulder, as if hoping his mum would pick him up and give him a hug, but there was nobody else here.

"How old are you, darling?" I felt an electrical pull to this beautiful child.

"I five, miss." Oh, goodness, how could any mother leave such a beautiful and intelligent child with complete strangers?

"Come inside, darling. Are you OK?"

"Yes, miss." His clothes were dirty.

"Are those clothes sore on you?" I looked at them.

"They hard, Miss. I never have new clothes." He looked at me. That did it. This was my new son and I was going to give him everything that so-called mother of his hadn't.

I took him to my bedroom and took those horrible, tasteless clothes off him and put him in a warm bath.

"I'm just going to bin these. I have some other ones somewhere for you, brand new."

I cut up some of the soft blue velvet I had and made the shape of some new trousers and a shirt. Then I used my sewing machine to sew them up. I had some grey boys' pants, so I put them with his new clothes. Then I went to wash his hair.

When I'd made sure he was clean and smelled like soap and shampoo not stale bedding and filthy clothes, I got my huge fluffy purple towel and wrapped him up in it. He was only tiny and the towel went around his skinny little body about thirty times.

I drained all the brown bath water and dried the poor boy off. I loved him already. He was my child. I showed him the new clothes.

"Here, sweetheart. I know they're probably not fabulous, but I'm going to take you to the shops when I've dressed you and we'll get you a lot of clothes and things such like, OK?"

"Yes, miss." I put the new things on him, knowing his measurements exactly.

That blue velvet went beautifully with those eyes. I blow dried his hair and fluffed it with the towel, then brushed through it. Then I took him to Victor. I knew we needed a child around and Victor would melt for this child.

I knocked. "Victor, there's something you need to see. Now."

"OK, bring it in."

I opened the door and let Jerome in.

"Ta-da! Here he is. This sweet little boy is Jerome Clarke."

Victor took one look at him, and smiled.

"Oh. Trudy, did you do this? The new clothes?"

I blushed. Yeah, I had, but I didn't want to say it. Jerome spoke up.

"Yes, miss did. She made these. She very clever."

I went even pinker. I'm clever? Wow. I wasn't expecting that at all...

"Yes, Trudy is very clever. She always was. You're very lucky that she's taken to you in such a fashion. She's going act as your mother."

Jerome looked worriedly at me.

"She won't hurt me, will she?"

Victor looked at me. I was as blank as he was.

"Did your mum hurt you, sweetheart?" I looked at him.

"Yes, miss. She gave me slaps to wake me up. If I didn't I wasn't fed for a day."

Victor and I exchanged horrified glances. This sweet child was hurt? Oh, that is it. I'm not allowing that. I gave the sweetheart a hug.

"OK, well. I'll be a new mum to you. This time, you'll have whatever you like. No smacks, you'll have cuddles."

With that, Jerome seemed to relax a bit. Victor seemed to enjoy the sweet boy's company as much as I did. He had compassion for the boy. I didn't blame him. I loved this child.

(That Night.)

I was just going to sleep when I heard soft tapping on my door. I opened it up and saw little Jerome.

"I sorry to bother you, miss. I lonely and scared." He looked nervous, as if I was going to hurt him. I bent down and lifted him up.

"You are coming in here, sweetheart. You can spend the night with Mummy." He pressed his sweet face onto my shoulder. I climbed into bed, holding him close. He seemed to enjoy snuggling up, warm in his new pyjamas.

I was so proud of having a little child needing me like this. He settled down, his head against my chest and his eyes closed.

(Next morning.)

I woke up with Jerome cuddling me, snuggled up as he slept. He honestly looked like a baby angel. He seemed to enjoy using me as a pillow. I had new clothes and pants for him, but I still had to take the poor baby shopping.

While I made breakfast, Jerome sat on the counter and watched. Victor wasn't even awake yet. I knew that it was a little bit crazy. When he did come down, we had our breakfast.

"So what is this little one going to do for clothes, Trudy?" Victor questioned.

"I'm taking him to the shops today, if that's all right?"

"That's fine. The boy needs his clothes." Victor seemed to enjoy having this little boy here too, which really made me happy.

"Do you want come to sops too sir?" Little Jerome asked.

"If Miss Trudy here agrees, then yes."

(Vera.)

I miss Gertrude. Trust her to vanish. By now, she's probably on the streets and pregnant because of some weirdo she met in some freak show of a club. She's never been so sensible she stays outta trouble.

My sister Jasmine's pregnant, but she's not so well. The doctors think she'll die when the baby's born. Damien moved out to live with his girlfriend. I'm living with Mum and Minnie now. I wish I knew where Trude was...

(Trudy.)

We all went to the shops when we were done eating. Luckily we were all dressed. That's when I realised something awful.

I was late this month! I'd never been late a day! Of course, Victor and I had been together for a while before Jerome came...

Oh-oh. If I'm where I think I am... then... HOW AM I GOING TO TELL VICTOR?! Oh, no...

"Trudy, are you OK?" Victor was worried.

"Mummy? Is you OK?" Little Jerome worried too.

"Mm, I'm fine..." I was thinking very deeply. Well, to be fair, I think I might be pregnant with Victor's baby. I do have rights to think.

Victor gave me a quick hug. "Trudy, my dear, I know that look. What's the matter?"

"It's not a lot, I'm just late. You know what I mean."

"Aren't some women just late? It's no big deal?" He was confused.

"I've never been late in my life. It's like my body's always been its own personal clock and calendar."

"Aw. Maybe you've just been late once. You'll be fine, my dear." He tried to reassure me.

"I hope so." Jerome tried to get me to pick him up. So I did.

I carried him to the store. Victor held onto me gently. In the store, I turned and let Victor take Jerome.

"OK, sweeties. You go choose some clothes, I'll get the groceries, then I'll meet you at the clothing department."

"Mummy come too, please?" Jerome touched my neck.

"I have to get groceries, baby. You be good for Daddy, then I'll come back when I have what we need. OK?"

"Yes, Mummy."

I went and started the grocery shopping. I had to buy a pregnancy test, I was terrified. Once I'd finished, I paid and went to the boys. They had a whole trolley full of clothes. I went and chose a new blue dress and some jeans and shirts.

Then I went back to the boys and stood with them. Luckily for me, Jerome needed the loo.

"Mummy, need to potty." He tugged my arm.

"Victor, sweetheart, I have to take Jerome to the loo. Would you wait for us?"

"Of course, my dear." A quick kiss to my cheek, then I took my little boy to the toilets. I told him to stay in the cubicle until I went for him.

In the cubicle, I did the test. It came out...

_Positive._

Uh-oh. He is going to hate me forever. I washed my hands, then I got Jerome. He had to wash his hands and I took him back to Victor when he had.

"Hello, Trudy, Jerome. Trudy, are you alright?" He must be able to see how I feel.

"Mm. I'm feeling fabulous." I muttered, but of course I'm not. I'm pregnant. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable.

Victor knew I wasn't feeling fabulous. Anyone did. Even little Jerome noticed.

That night, as Jerome slept in my bed, Victor came to talk.

"Trudy, what's the matter? You've been very quiet today. You've barely spoken."

I knew he deserved to know. I looked at the sweet little boy cuddled down under my red velvet duvet, the lamp casting a romantic glow that bounced red off the walls and dark red carpet.

"Victor, you're going to hate this and me into the bargain."

He gave me a kiss to my cheek.

"No, that isn't true. Tell me what's wrong, Trudy."

I went dark red. "Victor, I'm... pregnant. I found out earlier today. That's why I'm late. I'm going to have our baby."

Victor looked at me in shock.

.

.

.

**There we are. Another chapter and a little Jerome. Review if you enjoyed, PM me if you have any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

*Victor's P.O.V.*

Did Trudy just say that? She's going to have our baby? My Trudy? No. No way.

A tear fell down her cheek and she looked at the floor. She must be upset by saying anything. I reached out and gave her a cuddle. She didn't seem like she wanted to be left alone. And even if she did, I wouldn't.

Knowing her, she probably thought that she's useless and pathetic and worthless. She'd probably cry for the rest of the week. Or the rest of the month. She can cry all day, but that doesn't mean that I'll leave her to it.

"My dear, don't cry. You're so deeply loved. Come, now. Don't cry."

I kissed her soft, curly hair, trying to make her snuggle. And to think, the poor girl's barely more than a child. No wonder she's so scared. Trudy had such a beautiful way of gazing about like a newborn, while still biting her lip and trying not to cry.

"I thought you hated me because of this." She wept, still trying to control herself.

"Beautiful Trudy, I could never hate you. You're lovely, a wonder."

A knock at the door interrupted us. Trudy went and answered the door, then I heard her talking to another woman. Then a little boy. My Trudy. She definitely knows what she's doing.

"OK, sweetheart. There's another little boy here, he's your age, but he's sleeping. However, Victor isn't. You come into here."

My adorable Trudy came into her bedroom, holding the hand of a small dark haired boy. He had very pale skin, just like Jerome, except he looked healthier.

"This is Fabian Rutter, Victor. He's five. He's here during term time, his mother works in another school in Africa, a college."

The small boy had a suitcase in each hand and a guitar case slung around his neck. He had a pretty small case, but the thing was in perfect condition.

I think that now, the only problem will be with raising two small boys and the coming baby. Trudy is more than capable of looking after them, herself and everyone around her. She's a wonder.

"Hello, sir." The boy was polite, a trait I liked in a child. Jerome was quiet and very polite, he clung to Trudy or I like lint we could shake off. Not that Trudy wanted to. She loved having a child cling to her.

"Hello, Mr Rutter. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, sir. I know we came very late at night, my mother needs to be in Africa by tomorrow evening. Her term starts the day after." He spoke like a child twice his age.

*Trudy's P.O.V*

Aw, another beautiful child! At this rate, Victor won't want our newborn. I thought we'd have Jerome and a baby. Now we have Jerome, Fabian and a coming baby.

(Two months on.)

I hate myself. I have to keep this whole facade up every day of the rest of my life. My baby hasn't grown very much, I only have a slight bump. Despite its size, my child has very powerful movements. It knocked me so hard two days ago that I fainted. I came around before Victor got home with the boys. I hope he's forgotten that I'm even pregnant.

I've been hiding my desperate cravings for Party Rings and Cola Cube drinks. I know it sounds awful, but I have been desperate. I've been hiding my mood swings, too, trying to stay calm and happy at all times.

I just really hope he's forgotten. He hasn't mentioned it after the week I told him. For four days after, he was gentle with me and made sure I was happy. But now, he doesn't seem to remember or maybe he just doesn't care now.

A knock at the door interrupted my deep musings, yet again. I got to the door as tiny Fabian opened it. A little dark blonde girl stood there. She was actually quite pretty, Fabian's height, and skinny. She wore a purple shirt and blue jeans, her wavy hair hanging to the middle of her back.

She had a tiny face, and pearly white straight teeth. I saw Fabian's eyes turn into bright red hearts with this child in the middle.

It was... adorable! So cute! A childhood romance, how sweet!

She spoke and she had a beautiful American accent.

"Hi, I'm Nina Martin. I'm from America. What's your name?"

I watched quietly as Fabian stumbled over his words, trying to say his name coherently enough for her to understand.

"His name's Fabian Rutter."

The young girl looked at me, smiling. Then she looked back to the blushing boy.

"Fabian? Now that's a really wonderful name."

Victor came and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Trudy."

At least he still spoke like he loved me.

"Hello, Victor." I at least have respect for him. He respects me, but I really wish he didn't. I don't deserve it. I misbehave every single day.

These children were gorgeous together. Love at first sight. I never thought I'd see it. I let them in and got Nina's stuff. She was a _niña linda y se había ido y se encontró un novio con sólo caminar pulg. _(Cute little girl and had gone and found a boyfriend just walk in.)_  
_

I said as much to her. She giggled.

"_Mi nombre es Trudy. No, no estoy casado. El niño que se aferra a mí es mi hijo adoptivo, Jerome. Él es de seis años de edad, ahora. Él tenía su cumpleaños justo antes de Fabian vino aquí._"

"_Mi nombre es Nina. Tengo cuatro años. Nací en Estados Unidos. Mi madre era estadounidense y mi padre era español. Así es como yo hablo español. Por favor, podría usted decirme más acerca de ese chico de pelo oscuro. Él es muy dulce. ¿Es su hijo?" _

(My name is Trudy. No. I'm not married. A child clings to me is my adopted son, Jerome. He is six years old now. He had his birthday just before Fabian came here.)

(My name is Nina. I have four years. Was born in the United States. My mother was American and my father was Spanish. This is how I speak Spanish. Please could you tell me more about this dark-haired boy. He is very sweet. Is your son?)

Just then, Victor decided he wanted to talk to me privately.

"Trudy, dearest, may I borrow you for a moment?"

Nina, ___niña linda,_ nodded. She hopped down from her seat and went to find Fabian. I went with Victor.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked him innocently. Well, whatever crime has been committed this time, I had nothing to do with it.

"Trudy, I'm sorry if you think I've been neglecting you?" He looked at me.

"Neglecting me? What? You think you've been doing what?" I tried not to laugh. "You've done nothing of the sort. Why would you say that?"

"Because, Trudy... this isn't the best time to tell you. I've met somebody else."

Whoa. My heart stopped a few beats and my baby moved.

"What? Who?"

Then a slightly familiar blonde woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Her name's Vera Devenish." I knew that name, but for everyone's sake, I pretended not to.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll just..." I backed away, then left. That figured. I knew he didn't love me like he thought he did. But the most painful part was: his baby would be born in about six months. I couldn't leave, there were children. I couldn't parcel them off with me. None of them were mine. The only one that was mine was my coming child.

Jerome needed me. I loved the beauties of those children. I'd always wanted them, I couldn't leave them. I had to decide. But I chose to take the pain. I hated the idea of leaving children so that I wouldn't suffer. I'd sooner be tortured for eternity than I would leave children.

(Three months later.)

I think I am now broken beyond repair. I can't live much longer, I'm sure. I am six months into this pregnancy and my child has grown a little. Right now, I only look three months along. My child is going to be tiny, I'm certain of it. If I wore loose shirts, nobody could tell that I was even pregnant. I just looked like I had three of my own beautiful children. Two of them had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. One had dark hair and eyes. But I knew that even though they weren't my own, they looked like they were.

I stayed out of the way when Victor was about. If he entered a room I was in, I left that room. It didn't matter if I was doing something, I just left it until later. I wouldn't allow him to see that I was even there a lot of the time. To him, I wasn't there. I wanted to be, but now that Vera was there, I was non-existent. Even the kids had taken to her. Little Jerome started clinging to her. OK, I feel a little bit offended, but I can't change it all by crying. Besides, I have a baby of my own to think of.

Unless this one wants to live with Vera and Victor too.

I'll allow it if that's the case. If it's a child's wish and well-being, then yes, the child can choose who it's mother is. I don't care. This is Victor's child as well as mine. If my baby wants its daddy, then I'll leave it with him as soon as it's old enough to live without me. Some mother I'll ever be.

I spent my days slipping quietly from room to room. I made sure that this place was clean, I made sure everyone was well-fed.

(Vera.)

I saw Trudy every day. According to Victor, that's the name she goes by now. She's silent, she won't do more than what she's supposed to and she won't leave her room once she's done her chores unless she's cooking. Nobody seems to pay her any attention and she's always lonely. I feel so sorry for her. She was clearly in love with Victor, but it looked like she was content to stay away now as she avoided being in the room with him.

I caught her arm and held her in the kitchen with me.

"Trudy."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. My mistake." She was flustered. Oh, great.

"Listen, Trudy, I'm sorry about how all this has..."

"No. It's honestly fine. Life's like that. You just do what you're doing. I'll try harder to keep out from under your feet." She was promising things I didn't want my friend to promise.

"No! Just listen to me. I know that you were happily in love with Victor."

"Yes, I was. Past tense. I'm a grown woman. I can handle things like this without crying and whimpering about it. Just forget it, enjoy your life."

Honestly, why did she have to be so sure of herself? This is just wrong! She slipped free of my grasp and she was out of there. I see why he liked her, because she was always so calm and rational. Nobody could hurt her. Those walls of hers were too high, nobody could climb up or knock them down.

If a man wanted her, they'd have trouble getting to her. She wouldn't let anybody near enough to see her. I went to my final resort.

Jerome.

I sent him to see if he could talk to her. If anyone could make her melt, it'd be him.

(Jerome.)

The nice lady, Vera, sent me to talk to Mummy. She was my most lovable person. I wanted Mummy so much, but she went too quickly so I had to hang onto Vera.

I tapped on Mummy's bedroom door, hoping she'd let me give her a cuddle and tell her I loved her. When there was no reply, I went in.

"Mummy?"

She was sat on her bed, cutting up pictures. She put down her scissors and the pictures, picked me up and put me in my room. Then she went back to what she was doing. Did this mean that Mummy didn't like having people anymore? I left my room and went to her again.

"Mummy? Please let me talk to you."

She gave me a look, like the ones my real mummy gave me. She didn't want me. But I knew that Mummy would be nice, she wouldn't hurt me. Not physically.

"Mummy, I miss you. Talk to me." I had to plead. She gave me that nasty look.

"Out of my room, now. I don't want to talk with you. Go talk to Vera." She sounded mean.

"I want _you,_ though, Mummy." I went and put my arms around her. Mummy made me let go and put me back in my room.

"Do not _ever _come in my bedroom again. Can't you even understand that I don't _want_ some little kid to pester me?"

"Why are you being so mean, Mummy? I only want you. I love you, Mummy." I wanted her to give me a warm, squishy cuddle. I wanted her soft, gentle voice. Where was the nice mummy?

"Go kiss up to that Vera, she'll like that." I went and sat on Mummy's foot and held her leg.

"I am not letting go of your leg, Mummy. You mine." I looked up at her pretty face in determination. She smiled.

"OK. Come here. Let's give you a cuddle." She picked me up, then quickly put me on the bed and left. She tricked me into letting go of her.

I waited until bedtime. Then I slipped in and got in bed with her. She picked me up, but she didn't press me gently to her chest like she usually would. Instead, she put me to bed.

"Don't you dare to get out of that bed again tonight. Or there will be consequences."

She wasn't happy, but I defiantly joined her again. This time, she got out of the bed and packed her cases. She made me lie in her bed.

"You wanted to be in here so badly? Fine." She started toward the door.

"I want you, Mummy. Please stay with me." I gave her my best puppy eyes. She almost melted for it.

"Catch that happening. If Vera or Victor ask what happened, I moved to Brazil."

Mummy started to pick up her bags. I sat on her feet again.

"No, Mummy. You mine. Me keep you here, with me. Me love you." I tried my best baby attempt on her. Then Fabian and Nina came in and saw me sitting on Mummy's feet.

"Mummy, you staying here." She picked me up and balanced me on her hip.

"You are a troublemaker. I won't stay here." Then the other two sat on her feet and wouldn't let go. I put my arms around her neck and swung around to her front, then kissed her neck.

"My mummy. You mine. Me love my mummy. Please stay here?" I felt a weird nudge-y thing from Mummy. "Mummy, what was that weird nudge-y thing?"

"What weird nudge?" Another nudge-y thing happened while she said it. I'd felt the nudge-y thing on my leg and my leg was across her tummy.

"That one." I looked down. Mummy was round? What? Not much, she was still tiny, but there was definitely some round there. There were nudges and Mummy was acting all weird.

"That strange nudge-y thing, it's from you. What is it? It's making you a little bit round, Mummy." She rolled her eyes.

"You caught me out. That nudging is a baby." She sighed. Why was she upset? Where was the baby? All I knew is she was nudging.

"What? A baby? I thought that it was you?"

She laughed. I love it when Mummy laughs, she's so pretty. She gently took my hand as she sat down, and made me put my hand on her tummy. There was the nudging.

"That nudging is the baby. It's moving about. That's that strange nudging you can feel."

"Wow, I didn't know babies did that. How long has it been there, Mummy?"

She looked so pretty... Why is Mummy so beautiful?

"Six months. Another three and there'll be a new baby in the house. But for now, it's going to just enjoy playing around inside me."

So Mummy's having a baby? Wow... And she's beautiful.

"Mummy, do you know who I want to marry when I get big?"

She smiled, looking beautiful. My Mummy.

"Tell me, sweetheart."

"You!" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Aw, baby. You know something? When you get big, you'll have a special girl. She'll be your girlfriend. You'll marry her and she'll have your babies."

"Will it be you, Mummy?" I hoped so, my mummy was a very special person.

"No, sweetheart. I don't know who she'll be, but you'll love her in a different way than you love me. You'll love her in a special way, a way you'll never love anybody else."

So I can't marry Mummy? Hmm. Well, I don't think I want anybody else. I love Mummy.

"Mummy, did you know you gorgeous?"

She laughed. She even laughs pretty. How did Daddy not want her? She's lovely and pretty.

"Darling, I'm not gorgeous. I never have been and I never will be."

What does she see in that mirror? She's gorgeous!

"Mummy, is your mirror very dirty and scratched? You beautiful." I told her. Why doesn't she ever believe what I tell her?

"I am not. You have eyes, my darling. I couldn't be classed as anything even remotely beautiful."

"You have eyes, too, Mummy. You are classed as unworldly beautiful, you can see that."

Mummy started crying. Hard. She kissed my hair and cradled me. She wasn't mean anymore, she was sweet.

"Aw, my darling! You're so sweet to me, angel. I'm sorry I was so awful to you, baby." She gasped as she spoke.

"You never awful. Me be bad. Me not do as you tell me." I patted her soft hair. It's like a soft black velvet curtain. Her face is soft and a nice shade of coffee colour. She's so beautiful... I love my mummy.

Fabian and Nina joined in, giving my mummy cuddles. She was very nice to them, but nowhere near as kind as she was to me. They slept in their beds at night. I wanted Mummy, so I slept in her bed, next to her.

Then I heard Daddy shouting and Mummy jumped.

"It's 10.00! You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want to hear a pin... drop!" Then he dropped the pin. As we little ones were in our sleepy time clothes, Mummy suggested we stay with her all night.

We all wanted to, so we did. Mummy was all warm and comfy as we went to sleep.

There's a reason we all love her. I can't wait to see the new baby.

.

.

.

**How sweet. So have any ideas, prompts, pairings to see, people you want in? Just review if you want anyone or any pairings putting in, PM me with prompts and ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
